


Nepeta

by Ascella



Series: Dream bubbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella/pseuds/Ascella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire se passe après que Karkat est demandé à Equius de... s'occuper de quelque chose. Cette histoire se base sur un gros spoiler .</p><p>Equius se retrouve dans une bulle onirique.  Mais puisqu'il vient de mourir sa mémoire est encore un peu flou...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepeta

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je suis pas très bonne et j'ai essayé de me corriger le plus possible mais bon...
> 
> Les personnages de Homestuck appartiennent tous à Hussie... de toute façons on pourrait pas faire pire avec... x 33

**Nepeta**

Vous êtes seul dans le noir. Vous ne voyez rien, que du vide. Et vous savez que, justement, il n’y a rien ici. Il n’y a ni mur ni plafond et surtout ni sol. Vous ne savez pas trop comment vous faite pour ne pas tomber mais quel importance? Votre tête aussi est vide, vous ne savez pas comment vous vous êtes retrouvé là... le vide complet… à cette pensée vous souriez, c’est ce que vous êtes. Le vide, vous représentez le vide complet, le néant.

Vous aviez tellement pour réussir. Presque tout ce que vous entrepreniez réussissait. La seule chose qui manquait était les amis. Le vide total du côté des relations. C’est vrais vous étiez associable. Ça devait être à cause de votre force surdéveloppée. Vous regardez votre main, vous la voyez à peine, dans le néant qui vous entour il n’y a pas de place à la lumière, pas de place pour le cœur…

Vous vous souvenez maintenant…Vous aviez une amie. La seule qui vous parlait, la seule qui vous  souriait. C’était votre amie, votre confidente, votre petite sœur. Vous vous rappelez la surprotéger, mais vous ne vouliez pas qu’il lui arrive quelque chose. Vous l’adoriez tellement, même si vous aviez de la misère à le montrer… et un problème avec l’autorité. Sans elle vous ne savez pas ce qui serait arrivé de vous.  Elle était la porte sur le monde, la seule chose précieuse dans ce monde et vous auriez tout fait pour elle. Si seulement… si seulement vous aviez refusé…

Si seulement vous n’aviez pas accepté cet ordre. Vous seriez toujours avec le seul être qui vous a  aimé. Vous ne seriez pas parti sur une promesse qui ne sera jamais tenu. Vous n’auriez jamais confondu ce drogué à l’aveugle … Vous n’auriez pas été paralysé par la surprise… peut-être qu’elle serait en train de vous sourire en ce moment en vous embêtant avec ses jeux futile?  Vous l’avez mis à l’abri avant de partir, c’est déjà ça… à cette pensée vous riez presque.

C’est la dernière pensez que vous aviez eu avant d’arriver ici. Le visage de… Nepeta c’est ça… qui vous sourirait après vous avoir embêté pour jouer à un jeu…  Vous vous souveniez avoir sourie pour la dernière fois à ce moment-là… C’était peut-être pour elle aussi que vous avez sourit. Quand elle découvrira votre corps, que le dernier souvenir de vous étant de lui sourire.

Elle était si mignonne… et votre cœur se déchire en pensant que vous la laissez sans vous, sans protection, dans un monde dangereux pleins de vice. Vous espérez que Nepeta ne rencontrera pas Gamzee. Pas maintenant, pas avant qu’il redevienne indigne à son sang, pas tant qu’il est un danger pour tout le monde. Pour tous et surtout pour votre moirail, ce petit chaton si frêle, si naïve… si curieuse.  

La terreur vous prit d’un coup, et si… et si elle s’était échappée? Et si elle n’avait pas seulement attendu comme vous aviez demandez? Et si pendant qu’elle vagabondait avec son sourire innocent à la recherche d’une activité intéressante à faire elle serait tombée sur le fou furieux? Et s’il avait encore envie de sang? Le sang olive fera très bien l’affaire pour cet assoiffé… et votre protégée ne sera jamais capable de se protéger… 

Une petite voix vous chuchote qu’au fond vous saviez ce qui allait se passer. Et c’est pour ça que vous l’avez enfermez dans une salle. Que c’est pour ça que vous aviez essayée de jouez à son RP stupide qu’elle voulait temps faire. C’est pour ça que vous aviez accepté de parler de vos sentiments comme une femmelette pendant une heure sur la pile de robot… C’est pour ça que vous lui aviez ordonné de ne pas partir… mais peut-être que pour une fois elle n’a pas obéi? Après tout, elle ne peut pas rester là-bas indéfiniment… C’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle vous a donné son bonnet de chat…

À ses mots, votre main, vous l’auriez pourtant parié vide il y a quelques secondes, vous montre un bonnet bleu de chat. Les deux boutons qui défini ses yeux vous regardes avec toute la profondeur que deux boutons peuvent avoir. Malgré la stupidité de votre dernière phrase vous avez quand même l’impression que ses yeux vous regardent, qu’ils essaient de vous dire quelque chose… quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas entendre.

_-ius…_

Non vous ne pouvez pas entendre quoi que ce soi dans se vide. Absolument rien. C’est le vide. Il n’y a pas de place ici.

_-Eq…_

Surtout pas pour le cœur, pour les sentiments.

_-us…_

Vous tombez sur le sol apparue vous ne savez quand, les larmes aux yeux.

_-Equius…_

_-N…Nepeta…_

Il vous à fallut toute votre force et quelques temps pour pouvoir dire le nom de, vous le devinez, non, vous savez, qui est derrière vous. Elle s’est approchez pendant que vous refusiez de l’entendre. Elle pose une de ses pattes sur votre épaule tremblotante de chagrin.

Vous pleurez comme un mort ne peut pleurer. Vous pleurez votre défaite. Vous pleurez la mort d’Aradia, qui ne vous considérait certainement pas comment vous l’aimiez. Vous pleurez la mort de tous les autres, de tous Alternia. Vous pleurez votre force. Vous pleurez votre faiblesse. Et surtout vous pleurez votre moirail. Celle que vous n’avez pas pu protéger, celle qui comptait plus que votre vie, plus que tous les Higbloods réunies. Celle qui vous sert dans ses minuscules bras en se moment même.

Vous n’osez pas la regardez, vous avez honte de ne pas avoir su faire la seule chose que vous auriez voulu réussir. Que vous auriez dû réussir.  Vous regrettez d’avoir échouez à la protéger. Vous levez vos bras péniblement jusqu'à elle et sans forcer, le plus doucement que vous pouvez, vous l’entourez des ses deux membres incapable de la défendre.

Après l’étreinte finie vous rassemblez toute la force en vous et vous levez votre tête jusqu'à la voir. C’est une épreuve difficile. Vous avez tellement peur qu’elle vous en veuille. Tellement peur que ses yeux ne montrent qu’une haine aussi noire que platonique.  Qu’elle vous rejette de son quadrant. Qu’il ne vous reste encore moins au monde que maintenant, que pendant votre vie. Tout ce que vous aviez c’était elle, tout ce que vous avez c’est elle…

Une fois votre regard fixé au sien vous pouvez voir ses yeux vitreux et sans pupille. Vous imaginer que vous avez probablement la même chose derrière vos lunettes noires brisée. Mais cette pensée s’efface bien vite en voyant son petit sourire d’excuse, comme celui d’un chaton qui a renversé tout son lait par terre et qui recommencera très certainement. Le petit sourire taquin qui veut que vous avancez. Le sourire qui vous a déjà tout pardonnez.

Vous lui souriez piteusement et lui prenez la main qu’elle vous tend depuis un petit moment. Le temps que vous réalisiez qu’elle ne vous en voulait pas. Le temps que votre pompe sanguine exagérément forte et morte se remette à battre, imaginairement en tout cas.  Vous vous relevez en forçant sur vos jambes pour ne pas la blesser.

Étrangement vous n’avez pas mal à votre jambe qui est supposément transpercée, ni a votre gorge écrasée qui devrait vous avoir rendu muet… vous ne voyez aucune différence sur Nepeta non plus mise à par ses yeux. Vous imaginer que c’est normal. Mais de toute façons vous vous en foutée. Votre tête est vide, du néant. Il n’y a pas de place pour aucune autre pensée autre que Nepeta. Votre moirail. C’est tout ce que vous aviez vivant, c’est tout ce que vous avez mort et c’est tout ce que vous aurez dans votre tête jusqu'à la fin.

_-Et si on allait purrendre le thé?_


End file.
